


【日狛】点梗：《夜魅》后续

by EvianH2O



Category: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito - Fandom, 日狛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvianH2O/pseuds/EvianH2O
Summary: lofter100粉点梗《夜魅》后续：吸食精气的小鬼魂和有阴阳眼的新住客的故事（的一部分）
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【日狛】点梗：《夜魅》后续

——————前篇↓——————  
有阴阳眼的日向新搬的家里有一个来路不明的小鬼，虽然无害但是老是缠着他。  
日向忍不住问他：“你为什么一直跟着我？”  
“饿。”苍白的鬼魂委屈的拉着日向的袖子，“我能吃一点点精气吗？就一点点……”  
日向可以驱鬼但是这么无害的鬼魂他没有理由把人家灭了：“吃了就能放过我吗？”  
狛枝缩起来：“不能……以后还会饿……”  
“那只能一点点哦。”  
“好的！”狛枝迫不及待的扒日向裤子。  
“等等，这就是你的进食方式？！”  
什么都不懂的小鬼魂趴在他腿间：“这样比较快，对你身体损害也最小呀。”  
“你先给我等一下！”  
——————后续↓——————  
“为什么？”狛枝听话的停下了动作，但十分失落，蓬松的白色头发仿佛也软趴趴的，像吃不到肉的猫咪。  
日向看着这样的表情实在狠不下心来，只能舍弃自己的贞操……反正这孩子长的也挺合他取向的。  
日向艰难地开口：“你……继续吧。”  
小鬼魂一下子开心了起来，如果忽略他的动作看起来就只像是得到糖果的小孩一样：“谢谢！”  
日向有点受不了像是什么都不懂的小孩子一样纯洁的人——鬼，这么主动地挑逗自己，一种罪恶感和兴奋感同时交织在日向脑子里，让他感觉紧张又兴奋。  
日向低声说：“我，还真是变态啊……”  
“唔？”正准备舔舐日向阴茎的狛枝抬起头看到日向似是沮丧的表情不禁发出疑问，“为什么你看起来不开心？明明这里很兴奋了。”  
狛枝说着舔了一下顶端，日向一边抱有浓浓的罪恶感一边又无法控制的更兴奋了，狛枝可以明显的看到那东西又变大了。  
狛枝对此很开心，这样他就可以快点进食了。狛枝自从被苏醒在这个地方之后就没有进过食，他不知道自己为什么会被困在这里，也不知道为什么自己和别的鬼不一样，需要进食，甚至在见到日向之前他都不知道自己具体要靠什么饱腹。不过好在现在已经解决了——  
狛枝迫切的吸吮着炙热的事物，迫切的想得到满足但是奈何就是没有射出的动向，狛枝委屈的抬眼看着日向，眼睛里甚至看得到泪光。日向已经没空闲思考为什么自己才是做出牺牲的那个而狛枝还委屈上了，他已经被毫无技巧的用力吸吮弄得无暇分神。  
日向安抚地揉了揉狛枝的头发：“不要急，慢慢来……在吃深一点，这样会更快。”  
日向像哄着小朋友吃饭一样哄着狛枝把自己的硬物吞的更深，狛枝听话的按照他说的做，努力吞咽着，狛枝感觉到喉咙被抵住了，小小的咽了一口口水，同时舌头在仅剩的缝隙里滑动了一下，偏偏眼神还是纯净的像不谙世事的婴儿。  
日向彻底忍不住了，他尽可能维持着最后一丝温柔，竭力不顶到喉咙里让小鬼魂难受，但对于第一次给人口交的狛枝来说，被按住后脑勺在嘴里感受别人抽送的感觉还是太难受，他不自觉的哭了起来，含着日向硬物的嘴含糊的发出呻吟。  
“唔……呜……”  
日向见状心里的罪恶感越发浓重但此时他已是弦上的箭，蓄势待发的事态让他无法停下，只能继续粗暴的行为。  
最后日向终于泄出来的时候，狛枝眼睛都已经哭红了，泪水和口水以及没有全部吞下去的精液混着落到地上形成一小摊水渍。  
日向得到满足后终于不再冲动，开始后悔起来，不仅让一个鬼口还难以自拔的陷进去了……  
狛枝倒是很开心，虽然第一次经历这样的行为并且刚哭过但是能够填饱肚子，一切都不重要，狛枝甚至还想再吃一点。  
日向低着头正自怨自艾的时候看到那个期待的小眼神不禁气血上涌：“不行！等你下次饿的时候才可以！”  
狛枝帮自己的口粮重新上好锁之后失望地飘回自己寄居的四叶草护身符里消化食物，而日向正在继续冷静。  
见了一辈子各种各样的鬼，没想到居然有被鬼口的一天。放谁身上都是一件难以令人接受的事。更重要的是，以后这样的事还会发生——不止一次。  
日向对自己心里莫名其妙的期待又有了深深的罪恶感，他无力的盖住自己的眼睛：“还真是变态啊……”

**Author's Note:**

> 这玩意要写成长篇倒还真可以，实际上我已经有狛枝小鬼魂神秘来历的设定了。  
> 但是新长篇以后再说啦！诶嘿(๑＞ڡ＜)☆   
> 鬼知道当时我为什么要起这个脑瘫标题，好难听啊。  
> 狛枝（鬼）：我不知道啊？  
> 以及，对不起，我真的不会写车，已经尽力了，只有这么长了(இдஇ; )


End file.
